lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Savannah Reed
Savannah "Savvy" Reed is the main protagonist in LPS: Popular. Appearance At the beginning of Season 1, Savannah was portrayed as a brown beagle with green eyes. However, in episode 4, she gets a makeover and becomes a reddish-brown dachshund with white and orange markings. Personality Savannah is a pretty normal teenage girl. She's also very popular. She is kind to pretty much everyone. Her plan from the beginning was to become popular and take Brooke down. Savannah acted sweetly at first, but, when her friends take her to get a makeover, she decides there's going to be a new Savannah Reed. Savannah then acts cool, and sticks up for herself. She is very nice and kind but is not afraid to stand up when she needs to. Savannah acts roughly to Brooke sometimes, but when it comes to everyone else, she's somewhat kind. Savannah loves getting into fights and big arguments but later gets over it. She often flirts with the boys and tries to be friendly around them. At Brooke Hayes' party, Savannah's feelings change big time for Brooke when Brooke scratches her face. This makes Savannah dislike Brooke even more; But she still cares. Savannah often thinks she's not good enough, or compares herself to others. Savannah was going anorexic, until Sage told her to stop and that he likes her for who she is, not her weight. In Season 2, her feelings change when Brigitte LeBlanc, a new student from France joins the school. Savannah acts different and feels like Brigitte is stealing Sage, and Savannah gets very jealous and a bit insecure and unsure. Therefore, Savannah acts differently around Sage and Brigitte. But with her friends around, she's everyone's mean girl. History Season 1 Savannah is introduced as a 16-year-old girl from Montana. One day, she receives the good news that her family is moving to Orange County, in California, the city her best friend Brooklyn Hayes moved to in 8th grade. She is elated, especially when she discovers that she'll be attending the same school Brooklyn goes to. Despite gentle warnings from her mother, Mrs. Reed, that Brooklyn may have changed over the years they haven't talked, Savannah heads into school with a go-getter attitude, determined to restore her relationship with her long-lost BFF. There she meets Angelina Davis, a friendly cat who helps her decipher her schedule. Angelina introduces Savannah to her best friend Genevieve Ryan, and the three begin hanging out. At her first sight of Brooklyn, she runs up to her, hoping to have a tearful reunion, but instead is rejected. She dismisses it as a joke, and ignores Angelina and Genevieve's warnings that Brooke might not be the same person she was before. She later accepts the fact that Brooke is not interested in reviving their friendship, after Brooke pulls her aside to tell her. After their previous 'incident', Brooke begins bullying Savannah about her looks. To fight back, Genevieve gives Savvy the idea of getting a makeover. This, of course, is shot down by Savannah's mother. In episode 4, however, she accepts Savvy's plan, agreeing that Savannah should dye her hair red instead of bleach blond. The plan is put into motion, and when Savvy comes back to school, Brooke is shocked that she has competition and decides to up her game by having her friends 'ruin Savannah'. In episode 5, Savannah gets splattered with ink by Rachel Rivera, Brooke's friend. When the teacher tells Savannah to wash up, she meets Sage Bond, Brooke's boyfriend. After school, Savvy tells Genny and Lina that she has a crush on Sage, as they tell her to spend more time with him. The next day at school, Savvy asks Sage if he can be her partner for an English project. He accepts and goes over to her house after school. When Brooke sees that Sage and Savvy are getting close, she starts spreading rumors about Savvy which lead to Sage to start avoiding her. Later on, Savannah meets Tom Dawson, who says that he doesn't believe in those rumors and wants to hang out with Savannah. Later the next day, Savannah takes her mother's advice and shows the whole school what "they're missing" by acting somewhat like a "mean girl". Savvy gets re-paired up with Tom for their English project, leaving Sage on his own. Tom then asks Savvy to sit with him at lunch. Savannah begins to re-gain popularity all over again. She then gets a phone call from Tom telling her to sit with him at lunch again. This time, he pulls Savannah up on to the table, asks her to be his girlfriend and gives her a necklace. Savannah decides to go to Brooke's "Party of the Century" with Genny, Lina and Tom. She also decides to skip school to give her friends makeovers for the party. She shows up at the party in an angel costume, with Genny and Lina with their new looks. She goes off to dance with Tom, but soon finds him cheating with Brooke. She cries and throws away the necklace he gave her, calling him a "Stupid cheater". Sage then finds Savannah crying and goes to Brooke's closet, where Brooke hid supplies for Savvy's torture. Sage apologizes to Savvy and confesses to her, as they start to make out. Brooke then finds them, along with Alicia and Tom. She attacks Savannah and cuts her face with her claws. After Sage defends her, Tom tells everyone the truth of his past, and that he was only trying to protect Savvy and not cheat on her. Savvy then leaves with Sage, who has just broken up with Brooke. As they approach the dance floor, the song of Brooke and Sage's 3rd year anniversary song comes on, and Sage dances with Savannah, much to Brooke's rage; she tells all her guests to leave. Season 2 Sage takes Savannah to the hospital and gets her stitches for her cuts that Brooke had made. He makes her give up her anorexia, as she agrees. Sage and Savannah have officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. A few weeks later, Savvy meets up with her friends, and talks about how Brooke hasn't been in school since the party, and Genny suggests that she transferred. Savvy then sees a girl with Sage, she goes over to meet the new exchange student from France, Brigitte LeBlanc Sage tells Savvy that she's his cousin. Brigitte corrects him and tells her that they've known each other since they were both babies, but Savannah still seems to feel threatened by Brigitte. After school, Savannah goes rollerblading and finds a lost cricket in the bushes, covered in cuts. She takes her home and with the approval of her mother, keeps her and names her Mimi. The next day at school, Savannah sees a note taped onto her locker which says "SAVANNAH- enjoy Sage while you can, he won't be yours 4 long. KISSES!" The same day at lunch, Savvy sees that Brooke had returned. After lunch, Savannah decides to show Sage the note that was on her locker. He thinks that it's Brooke's doing, but Savannah thinks it's Brigitte. Sage tells her it couldn't be her, because she has a boyfriend named Phillip back in France. Savvy and Sage eventually start to make out, only to be interrupted by Brooke. She gives him back his sweat-shirt he gave her to wear. She apologizes to Sage and Savvy, but obviously doesn't mean it. She gives Savannah a flower, but still makes fun of her by telling her she reminded her of a bunny; "cute; and chubby". Savannah growls at her, and Sage breaks up their fight and leaves for his next class. Savvy tells Brooke that she doesn't scare her, and tells her that the note she thought she wrote was "cute". Brooke denies this and leaves, calling Savannah a wiener-dog once again. Savannah reaches home, only to be greeted by Mimi's whimpers. Her mother shows up and tells her that Mimi was scared that Savannah had left her for good. Mimi has a flashback of Brooke not keeping her promise about coming back home to feed her in time. Mimi ends up leaving a dropping on the floor, for not being walked in a whole day. Brooke comes back home and gets mad. Savannah then tells Mimi that she loves her and would never leaves her and tells her she'll get her some lunch. Soon, Savannah goes over to Sage's house to give him his notes from school that he had mixed up with her's by accident, only to find him hugging Brigitte in his room. Sage tells Savannah that Phillip had broken up with Brigitte over the phone, and that he was only comforting her. Brigitte makes a comment about how she is "free to date all the cute boys in California", making Savannah worry. The next day, Savannah tells Lina and Genny about how she hasn't seen Tom since the party. Brooke then comes to mock Savannah once again, insulting her breed and making fun of her looks. Savannah believes Brooke and loses her confidence again. She then takes Mimi to school with her, because she cries whenever Savannah is away. Brooke then sees her and takes Mimi away, knowing that this is her cricket, Gigi. Savannah screams in horror, and runs after Brooke. Savvy tries to get Mimi away from Brooke and knocks her over in the process and catches Mimi who flew through the air after Brooke had fallen. Savannah protects Mimi from Brooke but she manages to snatch her back, Savannah does the same, and Brooke grabs the cricket again, only to be bitten by her. Mimi runs back to Savannah. Savvy lets Mimi choose who she would rather go with and she chooses Savvy. Savannah decides to take Mimi back home, but is stopped by Brooke, who grabs Savannah with her claws and demands her to hand over the cricket. Savannah bites Brooke reflexively and Brooke swipes her face, in response, then grabs Savannah with her claws again. Savannah pushes Brooke and she slams into a locker, leading to her fall on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Savannah is horrified by this. After this, Brooke gets up and Savvy keeps saying thats she is really sorry, Brooke is really mad and tells everybody what Savvy did. Relationships Brooklyn Hayes - Brooklyn and Savannah were once friends before Brooke moved to OCD in California. However, when Savvy moved there, Brooke quickly rejected her about being the best friends they used to be. They then become enemies, both fighting for popularity. Savannah, because of her kind nature, would never hurt Brooke. In the season premiere of season 2, she reveals that while she doesn't like Brooke, she still cares for her. Brooke, on the other hand, hates Savvy and wants to destroy her, and even went as far as hurting her. Sage Bond '- Sage is Savannah's current boyfriend. He is very popular in school. Sage used to be with Brooke, but quickly broke up with her when he found out Brooke cheated on him with Tom. Sage himself had a hard time deciding between Brooke and Savannah, but as seen in Season 2, Sage loves Savannah. 'Genevieve Ryan and Angelina Davis - Genny and Lina are Savannah's best friends. They both care for each other and helped Savvy by giving her makeover, as Savvy did the same thing for them in return. Tom Dawson - Tom is Savvy's ex-boyfriend who she cheated on with Sage. He was very fond her and they soon started flirting. After that, Tom asked Savvy out at lunch, which she agreed to. But after she caught Brooke and Tom kissing during the party, Savannah figured he cheated on her, but as he was only trying to save their relationship. Savvy breaks up with Tom after this. Mimi/Gigi - Mimi is Savannah's pet cricket. She used to belong to Brooke, who called her Gigi. Gigi runs away from self-centered Brooke after being neglected, abused and starved. Savannah finds her in some bushes, covered in cuts, and adopts her; re-naming her Mimi. Mimi/Gigi has a close connection with Savannah, Not wanting to leave her side. Trivia *Savannah was the character who uttered the first word in Who's That Girl? saying, "Oh. My. Gosh." **Meaning she was the first character to talk in the whole series! *She spends more time, and is closer to her Mother. *Savannah could possibly wear contacts as she used to have glasses. *If you think about it, Savannah and Brooke's relationship is simiar to the The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Savannah is like Master Splinter and Brooke is like the Shredder. Both of the shows talk about when two are close friends but fight over a love intrest ( Sage and Tang Shen ). Both becomes enemies and Brooke wanted revenge simalar to Shredder. Gallery Savvy room.jpg BFForeverBrooke&Savvy.png Sagexsavvy.png SavPortal.png SageandSav2.PNG Savannah24.png MimiandSavvyEP23.PNG Savvy with Gigi.png Savvy in her Bathroom.png Savvy holding Gigi.png SavvyandAlicia.PNG Savvy.PNG Savep2.png Savep1.png Savannah and her friends.png Savannah.PNG TomSavvy.png Brookeinksavvy.png Savvy.png Savannah finds gigi.png Brooke and Savannah.png Savvy with ink spilled on her.png Savannah Episode.png Savannah.jpeg SavvyTarget.png SAVVY.jpg TheClawsComeOut.png TheClawsComeOut13.PNG TheClawsComeOut5.PNG TheClawsComeOut1.PNG MimiandSavvyEP23.PNG Savep2.png Littlest Pet Shop Popular Episode 11 Revenge Isn t Always Sweet .jpg Savlooking.jpg Cry.jpg savvygirl.jpg SavxSage.jpg Appearances in Other Media Savannah Also Appeared as a Servant in LPS:The Queen Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Beagle-Dachshund